With development of mobile communications technologies, requirements for a communication rate and a capacity are continuously increasing. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project 3GPP takes a high frequency band into consideration in system design in a next generation evolved radio system (NR). On the high frequency band, coverage may be enhanced by using a beamforming technology. A base station and a terminal may communicate with each other by using a plurality of beams. For downlink transmission, to determine an optimal transmitting beam on a base station side and an optimal receiving beam on a terminal side, the base station needs to send channel state information-reference signals (CSI-RS) on a plurality of beams. The terminal uses a plurality of beams to receive the reference signals, and reports measurement information after separately obtaining reference signal received powers (RSRP) or signal to interference plus noise ratios (SINR) through measurement. The base station determines an optimal beam.
The foregoing measurement information reporting solution needs to be optimized.